Pink, Redux
by Dispatch22705
Summary: This is a continuation of a one shot I did for the last marathon as part of the color series, entitled "Pink". A few of you mentioned you wanted to see more. Hope you like it. Chapter one is the original. Chapter Two is new.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote for the last marathon and was posted in the thread "Colors". At that time, I asked if anyone was interested in seeing more of it, and I got a good response, so I decided that today would be a good day to continue it. Below is the original chapter, beginning, so if it looks familiar, that's why! But the next chapter is all new. Hope you like it! **

**-B&B-**

"Hey, um, hold on-" Booth put a hand on Brennan's arm as they exited the diner. "I'm getting a phone call."

Brennan watched his face as he held the phone up to his ear, and when he looked at her and mouthed 'Rebecca', she raised her eyebrows and pointed over to the shops across the street.

Booth nodded once and waved, and Brennan looked both ways before she crossed the street. Her brother's anniversary was coming up, and she wanted to purchase something to send to him and Amy. She walked into a well lit gift shop, the welcoming tinkling of windchimes in the doorway signaling her entrance, and Brennan remembered that this shop was where Angela had purchased a vase she'd always admired.

Stained glass lamps and sun-catchers twinkled from the lights and Brennan smiled as she let her fingers run along the edge of a few shelves. And now she remembered that everything in this store was made by local artists. It encouraged her to be standing in a room with so much evidence of creativity.

"Can I help you find anything?" a kind looking woman smiled from behind the cashier's register. Brennan forced a smile and lifted a hand in greeting.

"I'm looking for a gift for my brother and his wife for their anniversary. I would like something unique, but am perfectly capable of looking with my own eyes."

The salesperson's eyebrows lifted, but she smiled and nodded. "Let me know if you need assistance."

Brennan nodded and continued to look around. She rather liked the look of some dark wooden photo frames, and could imagine Amy placing photos of Hayley and Emma into them. Clasping a few in her arms, she lifted her gaze and admired several works of art, both framed and on canvas.

She walked into a small alcove near the front window of the store, and then paused.

It was always with her, always somewhere in the recesses of her mind, but every once in awhile, the feeling, the desire, the yearning for a baby seemed to overtake her. Almost without her consent, her hands laid the frames she held onto a shelf and she walked over toward the neat and precise pile of perfectly square-folded baby blankets. An actual moan escaped her lips as she lifted up a pink one. The yarn was softer than anything she'd ever felt, the pale color reaching deep, deep, deep within her to a place she'd locked away a long time ago. She looked up and through the storefront window could see Booth standing across the street, one hand on his hip and the other up near his face, his phone conversation still going. She watched him smile at more than likely something Rebecca was saying, and then shook her head, her mind feeling bruised with emotion.

The intricate knitting patterns both confused and soothed her mind, and she closed her eyes and clutched the blanket closer to her chest. She wasn't the type to dwell on past mistakes or failures, but for some reason, she'd been unable to completely shake her longing for a baby and specifically, her desire to have a baby with Booth. It wasn't something she was proud of, her inability to compartmentalize her feelings on the issue, and it wasn't anything she'd told anyone else about. Brennan had honestly thought she'd resolved it in her mind, but now knew that she hadn't.

**-b&b-**

Booth pressed his phone back into his pocket and pulled in a breath, looking down at his watch. He held up a hand in thanks to the cabbie who let him cross as he jogged across the street to where he'd thought he'd watched Brennan go during his phone call. Rebecca's story of Parker's insistence that 'Bones' be invited to his birthday party made him smile again, and Booth scanned the street for her, anxious to invite her.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

If he lived to be two hundred years old, nothing, _nothing_ would catch his breath like the sight of his partner standing in a storefront window, her eyes closed and her pale face serene as she clutched a soft pink baby blanket to her chest.

It was the one thing they hadn't really discussed, not since his coma. There had been the awkward moment in her office, when Angela had brought it up, but stealing unsure glances at her wasn't exactly talking about it.

He stood, frozen in place, as he watched her, unable to tear his gaze away. An unsettling feeling slipped in around his heart as he remembered both his dream and the reality of the situation before his surgery.

They hadn't talked about it since, but he'd thought about it. And he'd come to the conclusion that she just figured he was damaged goods. He knew she thought he was a good person, but what genius scientist wants to have a baby with a brain tumor survivor? When she hadn't brought it up again, he'd figured she either wasn't interested any more, or she'd just lost interest in him as a viable option. Both thoughts had cut him to the core. Along with long-buried images, desires of morning kisses and her sitting on his lap, being together at work and at home, and even the idea of sliding into her, _being_ with her to create a baby, _their _baby…

Booth had honestly thought he'd resolved that in his own heart, but now he knew that he hadn't.

**-b&b—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said in Chapter One, I hope you like this continuation! Let me know what you think!**

**-B&B-**

"Okay, Temperance…" the doctor encouraged. "We really need you to push, okay?"

One nurse wiped her forehead with a cool cloth while another assisted the doctor.

"Where's Booth?" Brennan looked around, frantic for a moment. "Is he here?"

"Yes," a third nurse appeared. "He's waiting outside. He just got here. He was on a case and he wasn't sure if you wanted him in here or not."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brennan wailed as another contraction hit hard. She clenched her fists together and pushed, unable to describe the pain she was feeling. "Yes." She panted as best she could, trying to breathe through her nose. "Yes, Booth should be in here. He's the father."

The nurses exchanged glances with one another, but before Brennan could comment on that, a new contraction hit, and she could hardly do anything but focus on that.

As she calmed, she rolled her head back against a pillow. "I know it's not…conventional, but it's what we decided when we both agreed to do this. He should be here…"

She tried to turn her head toward the door so she could see him when he came in, but she honestly did not even have the strength for that. She heard the door open and close and sensed Booth was in the room. It wasn't logical that she could, but still, she was fairly certain he was there.

"Hey, Bones…" his soothing voice was heard from somewhere behind her. She felt him behind her, somehow lifting her to a raised position. She felt his chest behind her, and he smelled like his aftershave and anesthetic.

"Bones, I've heard you're doing great," he encouraged, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't see his face, but just his voice was enough to make her feel calm despite the contraction she felt coming on.

"Booth…" she gasped, and he murmured softly in her ear, rubbing her back. She thought she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head, but wasn't sure as an immense pain rocked through her.

"Okay, Temperance," the doctor encourage, his eyes kind but anxious. "This is it. I really need you to push."

"I _am_," she insisted, and he smiled.

"I know, but I mean really push."

Booth chuckled behind her and pressed his palms to her back, "I'll help you, Bones."

She gritted her teeth together. "Just how do you expect to do that?"

He laughed again, and this time she knew he'd kissed the back of her neck. He'd never done that before, but her eyes watered at the gesture. It just seemed so much like him. Her body practically convulsed in pain and she screamed as she felt the baby's head press through. "Ah. Ah. Ah. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The scream echoed in her head and around the room, and Booth gasped beside her, breathing in useless practiced Lamaze chants near her ear and alternatingly saying her name over and over. "You're awesome, Bones. I've got you, baby. Come on…keep going."

"Here we go!" the doctor smiled and in the strangest feeling Brennan had ever experienced, she gave birth to the rest of her baby.

Her chest heaved up and down and her head fell back to the pillow and behind her closed eyes, she sensed Booth walking over to the doctor, and then he was back. "A girl, Bones. A baby girl. I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear, placing a warm kiss against her sweaty brow. "Thank you, Bones."

She nodded and forced her eyes open, watching the movement in the room. It seemed strange that no one was bringing the baby over to her, but she couldn't open her mouth for some reason. She saw Booth talking to the nurses and the doctor. He was signing some papers, and at one point, he looked over to her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan," the head nurse walked over to her with a clipboard and a pen. Booth stood behind her and smiled, holding the new infant in his hands. "Go ahead and sign off, and then we'll be able to get Agent Booth all set up as the primary parent." She smiled wide. "Then you'll have a day or two of recovery and you'll be all set to move on with the rest of your life!"

Brennan's mind whirled as she tried to process everything. "No."

She could hardly speak, her mouth was so dry. "No, I think…I've changed my mind."

"Now, Bones…" Booth was now sitting next to her, an "I know best" smile on his face. "We discussed this. I wanted to have another baby, and you agreed to carry it for me, but that was it. We agreed. We talked about it and we agreed."

"I know," Brennan nodded. "I know that." Somewhere, in her mind, she did know that that was true. She had said that. Except…except…she hadn't expected the emotional pull she'd feel toward the infant. It frustrated her that she couldn't see the baby's face. "I know. I know…we agreed, but…"

Her eyes were so heavy and she couldn't think any more.

"I just need you to sign the form, Bones…that's all."

Brennan felt confused, her mind and body unable to process anything.

"Sign the form, Dr. Brennan." The doctor was now very close to her, his previously kind eyes now darker and unkind. "You promised. You promised that Agent Booth could raise this baby on his own. You agreed. Sign the form."

Her eyes grew even heavier and she fell back against the pillow, unable to take the pen in hand. She pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

In the back of her mind, she knew she needed to open her eyes again. As she did, she recognized darkness. Dark curtains and wallpaper. Dark bedspread…

Brennan sat up quickly, and searched around her bed. Her fingers were clenched in her sheets. Her chest heaved with intense breathing as she realized she'd had a dream.

A dream about having a baby. With Booth. _For_ Booth, apparently.

Feeling overheated, she moved her legs off the side of the bed and walked hazily toward her bathroom. Wincing when she turned on the overhead light, she stared in the mirror. It was one of the most vivid dreams she'd ever had, and she had to lean against the wall to catch her bearings. Brennan could see her body in her bathroom mirror. Logically she knew she had not just given birth. And it was clear that she was not pregnant. But what she couldn't quite shake was the emotion she'd felt in the dream. She'd wanted the baby she'd given birth to, but had previously promised Booth not to be involved in the parenting and to allow him to do it all.

A mirrored proposal to what she'd asked of him.

And now she knew exactly why it had been wrong to ask it of him.

The heartbreak she felt, even as a reaction to her dream…had Booth felt that? Would he have felt that if they'd gone through with having a baby?

Because of her dream, the real-life scenario felt more recent than the almost two years since she'd originally approached Booth about it. So much had happened since then, _so much_. His brain tumor and surgery, Maluku work…so much between them.

Though they were close now again, it hadn't come up. They'd _never_ discussed it really.

"We need to," Brennan realized, and without another thought, she pulled on a robe and grabbed her car keys.

**-b&b-**

Booth heard the pounding on his front door, and he forced his eyes open. "Okay, okay. I'm coming," he grumbled. He hissed as his feet hit the floor. They were tight and uncooperative, and he winced as he somewhat hobbled to the front door. Normally, each morning he stretched them a bit before getting out of bed, but the person currently knocking at his door at 3 AM wasn't waiting.

He rubbed a hand over his face and opened the door.

"Bones," he heard the shock in his voice and he blinked, stepping back and motioning her to come in. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry," she said, stepping inside, wringing her hands.

"It's okay, Bones. You can stop by anytime, you know that." He took in a breath, waiting for her to continue.

She stared at him, and he stared at her.

"Do you have someone else here?"

_What?_ Booth shook his head. "What? Bones…no. I'm alone. What's the matter?" Now that his mind was clearer, he saw what she was wearing. A pair of flip flops, a long robe, and what looked like a t-shirt underneath. Something had to be wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I already told you." She answered. "I'm sorry."

Booth wracked his brain. One of the things he'd always loved about his partner was that she didn't hold grudges or get pissed about annoying things like other women did sometimes. But apparently, they'd had a fight and he didn't even know it. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Okay…" he ventured and motioned toward his couch, buying himself some time. "I forgive you?"

She sat down on the couch, and he sat next to her. Her words, her appearance, the time of night, hell…a quick apology…all kind of weird. But what made him scoot a bit closer to her was the look in her eyes. She was thinking about something, he knew that much. But whatever it was, it was bothering her. Or she thought it should be bothering him. That was it. Somehow, she was there to apologize and make sure he was okay about something. "Um…" Well, hell, might as well just go for broke. And if she was annoyed that he didn't remember something important, then he'd just apologize. They'd be even. "Why don't you just start at the beginning. Maybe we should just really…hash it out. You know…make sure there isn't anything else we should…" _Fight about? Apologize for_? "Um, discuss."

"I had a dream."

Ah.

"Oh. A dream." Booth wondered if maybe _he_ was having a dream. "About what?"

"About having a baby." Brennan stared at him. "Your baby."

Okay, yeah, this was _most certainly_ a dream. "My baby." Booth felt his feet relax and the standard tingling sensation brought him back to a sort of reality. "And…you're sorry about that?"

He watched as her eyes searched his face, and he wished he knew what she was thinking about.

"I had a dream in which I was having a baby. And you were there, as you were the father of the baby," Brennan began. Her hands were in her lap and with every word she spoke, her voice grew more and more calm as if each syllable was an apology of sorts. "And it was clear during the dream that we had an agreement. The doctors and nurses were hesitant to let you into the room, unsure of what I would think of that. But, of course, I _wanted_ you there."

Booth couldn't help but smile at her reassurance, even as he felt anxiety settle in his chest. He'd resolved most of that whole baby thing in his heart a long time ago. But hearing it again reminded him of how he'd felt at the time. "Yeah," he nodded quickly when he realized she was waiting for him to reply. "Of course."

She nodded too. "And then the baby was born." Brennan stopped talking and swallowed, and Booth watched a play of emotions cross her face. "A girl," she cleared her throat, and Booth felt a major tug in his heart. A baby girl. With Bones. _Definitely a dream._

"And then, the doctor and nurses wanted me to sign off on her, to give her entirely to you, as…" her eyes pinned to his, her fingers tightened on the blanket near their waists. "As we'd agreed. In the dream."

Booth _thought_ he knew what was happening, but he needed to be sure. "And…how did you feel?"

"In the dream?" Brennan asked and then answered without waiting. "Confused, concerned. I changed my mind, but no one really believed me. After the baby was born, I realized I couldn't not be…involved."

"And…when you woke up?"

Brennan looked away, "I realized that I knew how you felt. And…" she pulled in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, Bones…" he deflected, trying to reassure her, but she didn't listen and instead stood up, walking around his living room.

"I should have considered your feelings more. I should have…" she turned and looked at him. "I should have done a lot of things."

"Bones…stop," he begged, standing up. "_Please_."

Her eyes widened and she blinked. "Okay."

He sighed and stepped toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was just a dream."

"But…I know," she insisted. "Now I understand."

He didn't know exactly what to say to that.

Brennan watched as a series of conflicting emotions crossed over his face. His hands were still on their shoulders, and they gently squeezed. But she didn't think he even had any idea he was doing it. He was so trained to comfort her, even when his mind was processing something else.

And then he swallowed, and bit his bottom lip before speaking. "Just…wait a minute, Bones. Okay?"

"Yes…" Confused, she watched as he walked back down the hall to his bedroom. And when he came back, he was holding a box wrapped in brown packing paper. He held it in his hands and stared at her for a few seconds before taking a seat back on his couch and motioning with one hand for her to join him.

Booth's eyes searched her face like he was expecting her to say something or do something. Sitting next to him, she tried to figure out what to say. "Is that for me?" she finally asked.

"Yeah," he sort of shoved the box in her direction. "I mean, sort of…I don't…I don't know what you're going to think of this. I bought it a long time ago."

Brennan's brow furrowed as she placed one finger under the taped side. She didn't say anything as she ripped back the thick brown paper, feeling the shape of the box inside. Once the box was fully revealed, she spared a glance toward Booth's face. He gave a slight nod, and she noticed the way his jaw worked back and forth.

Curious, Brennan lifted the lid. And then she gasped.

"How?" her eyes flew to his. "I mean…what?"

A fearful look crossed Booth's expression. "I know, I mean…I should have told you I guess, but I saw you that day."

Brennan stared down at the pink blanket in her lap. Gently, she lifted it completely from the box, her palms stroking over the still impossibly to believe soft fabric. "You saw me?" Her mind raced back to the day she'd first seen the blanket, the way she'd closed her eyes and almost physically ached for a reason to need to buy it.

"Yeah," Booth cleared his throat, his eyes pinned to her face for any sign of…of anything at all.

"And," he continued. "I went back and bought it. I don't even know why."

"You don't?" she asked, and Booth felt stunned.

She always had a way of putting him on the spot, even if she didn't intend to. And he knew he needed to tell the truth.

"I guess…" he conceded, trying to get his thoughts out. "I mean, I guess I thought maybe one day I'd be able to give it to you. No…no matter what."

No matter how she'd gotten a baby, he meant…she knew that's what he meant.

Though she didn't believe in objects holding power, the light pink color and perfect weight in her hands brought back the feelings she'd had that day, and the idea that Booth had been thinking of that…she wasn't sure what to think.

"Thank you, Booth," she managed, breaking the soft silence between them. She'd once kissed him on the cheek for the way he'd been able to completely understand her feelings and she wanted to kiss him again. But this time, when she leaned closer, he was expecting her. Or at the very least, he could see her. His lips parted, and Brennan found herself kissing them. Very light, very soft. And then over. "Thank you," she couldn't help whispering again.

"Bones," he whispered back, his eyes droopy and uncertain. She kissed him again, still testing, still thankful. He pulled in a shuddered breath against her lips and then he was kissing her back.

One of his hands cupped the back of her neck and the other landed over hers resting on the blanket. Their fingers seemed to tangle together over the material as he gently lowered them back against his couch.

Brennan made a small moan in the back of her throat and Booth groaned, kissing her harder before pulling back. He blinked rapidly and stared down at her, his eyes warm and unsure.

"What's going on here, Bones? Are we just getting carried away?"

She stared back up at him in the same was he was looking at her. "I'm not entirely sure what you mean," she murmured. "I'm enjoying this."

"Yeah," he admitted on a soft smile and then a blush crossed over his cheeks. "Me too, but…" His eyes trailed to the blanket between them and then he looked at her face.

Brennan felt her stomach contract, but she didn't look away. "Would it be wrong for me to admit that I would still like a baby?"

Booth's face flinched, but not in a bad way, "No," he answered right away. "It's okay to admit what you want, but…" he cleared his throat again. "Are you asking me to be a part of the picture?"

"You would want that?" she blinked.

"Yeah," he leaned down like he was going to kiss her again, but at the last moment, he paused, his lips just a millisecond away from hers. "But together, Bones. It would have to be together."

Her fingertips brushed against his chin and skimmed his cheek like a butterfly's wings. "Together," she nodded. "I…I want that, Booth. A baby…" she sucked in a breath at the admission. "With you."

"And not just the baby part," he insisted, though he somehow seemed even closer than before. "All of it. The kid stuff too. Everything about this baby…we're sharing that."

"Yes," she whispered. "Everything. Booth, I-"

Before she could say anything else, his mouth was on hers and his hands were on her back, lifting her into his arms. Brennan gasped and pressed her hands to his shoulders as he stood, wrapping her around him. "We're doing this in my bed, Bones."

"Now?" she asked, her body catching up to the reality of his pinned to it.

"What?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. Their balance shifted, and her feet fell to the floor. "Bones, I thought, I mean…I guess I just assumed." He ran a hand over the back of his neck and took a step back. "Sorry, I just…"

"No," Brennan insisted. "I do…I do want…I just didn't say it."

With it all out there between them, it seemed harder for either one to move toward the other.

And then Booth held out a hand toward her. Brennan took it with hers and stepped closer to him. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, Booth led them back to his bedroom. With one foot, he kicked some discarded clothes out of the way and then he sat on his bed, bringing Brennan around to face him.

She stood between his knees, and couldn't help smiling in return when his lips curved up as his fingers rested at the knot of her robe. Her neck tilted to the side as his eyes narrowed. He was intent on his work of disrobing her, and she smiled again when his eyebrows lifted at what he found underneath. In her haste to see him, she'd covered up her normal sleepwear, a lightweight t-shirt and some pale yellow sleep shorts. Her legs were long and pale in the moonlight trailing in from his window. With a serious look on his face, Booth traced the hem of her shorts, then skimmed his fingers up to the bottom of her t-shirt. His touch was sure but soft as he lifted it up. Brennan assisted by raising her arms over her head, shaking out her hair as it fell back down to her shoulders as her shirt flittered down to the ground. Booth's warm palms centered on her belly before slipping to cup her sides as he stared at her bare breasts. "You are…spectacular, Bones," he rasped out.

Brennan trembled from his touch, from his facial expression, and from the tone of his voice. Her thighs tightened together as an imminent rush of desire coursed through her system. Her nipples tightened under his gaze, beckoning his touch and his lips. The image of him accepting the invitation rocked through her mind and she gasped, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Her fingers tightened in the cotton of his own shirt, and she pulled at it, smoothing her hands down his back to the hem and tugging it up. Leaning in, her breast brushed against Booth's shoulder, and they both groaned. Booth grabbed her around the waist and in an awkward off balance fall of bodies and cotton, they fell back to his sheets.

Brennan gasped when Booth's chest pressed against hers. Her breasts flattened against his muscles and her nipples poked and rubbed against his warm skin. Their lips found each other's immediately and soft kisses made way to passionate embraces.

"Bones," Booth groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her shorts were no barrier to the heat that emanated from his hands, and then they were gone as he peeled them down her legs and tossed them over the side of the bed to join her robe.

Not one to lay back and do nothing, Brennan tugged on Booth's boxer shorts, her hands cupping his rear end after it was bared. Booth grunted when her fingers skipped to his front and she began to stroke his penis. "Ah, wow, oh…mmmm…Bones," he thrust into her hands, unable to stop his body's reaction. "Wait," he demanded, rolling to his back and using his stomach muscles in sit up formation to pull his underwear the rest of the way down his legs. Once he was finished, Brennan reached for him immediately, her hands empty with the loss of his warm and hard length.

"Wait," he insisted, this time in a softer voice as he touched his thumbs to her wrists. "I want…" his teeth sank into his bottom lip as he rolled over onto his side, encouraging Brennan to her back. "I want to see you."

"Can't you see me when I'm touching you?" she challenged, though her voice was soft. Booth's eyebrows rose in acknowledgement to her joke, and he chuckled before smoothing a hand across her shoulders and down to her chest.

"Nope," he shook his head, his fingertips growing closer and closer to her aching nipples. "Not possible. When your hands are on me, I can't think, see, anything…" His thumb brushed over one nipple and then the other, and Brennan let out a low groan, her hips arching up automatically.

"Booth…" she pleaded. "Please…"

When his mouth followed his hand and his lips parted over her nipple before beginning a soft suction, Brennan's neck arched back. Her legs parted in invitation and her fingers tangled in his hair, keeping him in place, even as the rest of her body grew jealous in desire of equal treatment. Just the thought of his warm lips and tongue against her core caused a ripple to slide through her and she began to writhe on the mattress. "Booth…please…I'm ready. I can't take this…"

She followed up her plea with action, skimming her knuckles down his stomach until she found his hard length, thick and rosy. With a practiced clasp, she worked him from base to tip, spreading around the fluid that gathered there.

"Oh, shit, Bones…" he groaned, burying his face in her neck and thrusting against her stomach. "You gotta stop."

"Get inside me, Booth," she encouraged, rubbing her thighs against his.

He began a series of sucking kisses along her shoulders and breasts as his fingers slipped over the skin of her inner thighs. Brennan's hips began to rotate in circular motions, seeking out his touch where she needed it most. Then, all of a sudden, his fingertips slipped against her, sliding gently against the moisture there. "Bones," he gasped at the feel of exactly how ready she was for him. "Oh, baby,"

"Don't…ah," she arched her hips into his hand, begging without words for a stronger touch. When his fingers rubbed between her slit and touched her clit briefly she cried out and began to pant. "Don't call me baby. Give me one."

Booth growled low in his throat and knocked her hands away from his straining shaft. He positioned himself between her legs and stared down at her as the very tip of him centered at her opening.

"Last chance, Bones," his neck tilted to the side at the incredible pleasure laid out before him. "Before it's too late."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that the odds were possible that they wouldn't conceive a baby their first time at intercourse. But when she opened her mouth, the truth escaped. "It was too late a long time ago, Booth."

His eyes darkened at her words and with a flexing of his thighs and stomach muscles, he began to enter her. It was somewhere between a slide and a shove, her tight passage snug enough that he didn't quite get to her end in one thrust. But she was so wet and ready for him that it felt like she was pulling him in as much as he was moving forward. And then all at once, she pulled in a deep breath and he was in her to the hilt.

Booth's eyes slammed shut at the immense pleasure warming his entire body. Every good thing he'd ever done seemed to point straight toward this moment, a reward he'd only dreamt about. For Brennan's part, she almost ached around him, her body unused to a man's after months of being without. Lonely nights felt soothed, empty arms were now full and distant dreams seemed possible as she ran her hands over Booth's chest, memorizing every inch of him that she could.

Her thumbs scraped his nipples, and instinctively, his hips rocked forward. A groan escaped both of their lips and Brennan threw her hips back up to Booth's too. Their eyes met and held as the reality of what they were doing crashed between them. They were making a baby.

They were making love too, but this…this was physical and mental and everything surrounding love.

Their rhythm was naturally in sync as Booth rose up on his knees and lifted her rear end in his hands. Brennan's hands cupped his elbows as Booth began to thrust into her, deeper than before with this new angle. Her nipples tightened under his gaze and with the threat of imminent orgasm. They were mating.

It aroused her to no end, knowing in her mind that every inch of Booth's hard penis inside of her was designed to give her a baby. The immeasurable pleasure she felt from his movements heightened her awareness.

Booth stared down at her, watching her eyes darken and her lips part. He knew he was getting deep with this angle, but all of a sudden, she seemed too far away. He dropped her hips and collapsed onto her, taking her mouth with his own. Brennan gasped against his lips and her legs wrapped around his waist. She rubbed her chest against his and held him to her, squeezing her core muscles around his thrusting penis.

"Oh, yes," he reared back, his eyes wild and frantic. "Bones, I'm about to…"

"Yes!" she begged, biting her bottom lip and holding him even tighter. "Me too. Please…"

"Yeah, Bones," he kissed her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth with the same rhythm he used to sink into her desperately welcoming body over and over.

In the back of her mind, she knew that optimal conception meant she would orgasm with him in order for her body's contractions to welcome his seed. And the thought of that…it pushed her into coming around him.

Booth's entire body tensed and then he let out a soft roar, burying his face in her neck as his hips began a fast and hard piston action, his come shooting up into her. Brennan knew it was impossible to actually feel conception. She knew this in her mind. But as waves of pleasure rocked through her body, she felt different, lighter and more settled at the same time, captured and more free in the same moment.

Booth's shuddering began to subside and Brennan rubbed at his back, placing kisses on the parts of him she could reach. Booth's nose nuzzled her skin and then their lips were meeting, a mutual expression of fulfilled desire and thankfulness.

"We did it," Booth murmured against her lips, rolling off of her and onto his back, bringing her with him until her body was splayed over his.

"Possible," she conceded, her eyes growing tired at the late hour and her sated desire.

"Totally," He argued in a satisfied grumble and reached down to grab his earlier discarded covers. Brennan sighed happily against his chest and Booth wrapped her around him, skimming his hand over her chest once and then down to her belly.

He kissed her lips and ran his thumb just below her belly button. "Nah, Bones…" He swallowed hard and kissed her again. "We definitely did. I can tell."

She smiled, running her hands over his back. "It will be impossible to tell. Unless we don't have intercourse again until we know for sure."

A growl left his lips and he kissed her again. "Not happening."

-_**b&b-**_

_**So…what do you think? Are you satisfied with this conclusion? I hope so! Let me know what you think about pink!**_


End file.
